


The Land That Doesn't Exist

by Chloe_Hallow_Eve



Series: Black Paladin Lance [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst (Voltron), Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Langst (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 02 (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Hallow_Eve/pseuds/Chloe_Hallow_Eve
Summary: Black only wanted Lance's help to confirm her theories.





	The Land That Doesn't Exist

Lance made it a point to visit Black and Blue twice a week, on different days. He’d speak with them, clean them up, and generally keep his connections with them strong. So it wasn’t unusual for Lance to spend his free time down in the hangers. In fact, it became one of the more predictable places you’d find Lance. 

 

Lance made his way to Black’s hanger, like usual, posture relaxed but steps even and marching. He placed himself carefully in front of Black, cross legged, and looked up to her giant form. There had been a day, long ago, where the sight of her made something in Lance quiver. But now, as Black’s conscience woke up and brushed welcomingly against his, all he could feel was affection. With a smile, Lance pushed his mind gently back against Black’s. 

 

“ _ Hola, cielito. _ _ ¿Cómo estás _ _?”  _

 

Black rumbled, a low sound that caused the air to vibrate. Lance’s smile widened when it reverberated in his chest, a comfort. If Lance felt playful when around Blue, then he felt calm when around Black. Blue was a current that pushed and pulled in whichever direction she very well pleased. Black was a breath of wind, endlessly patient and slow to anger. Both warmed Lance’s heart. 

 

“Anything new? Are the lions gossiping? What’s the latest dirt cycling through the castle?”

 

Black’s tail flicked with amusement. She jokingly confirmed that they were gossiping about the legend that was Lance McClain. Lance put a hand to his chin, grinning. 

 

“And why wouldn't you? I'm pretty awesome.”

 

There was another wave of amusement, but there was something off about it. Lance looked up at Black, brows lifting. He gently prodded their connection, frowning when he felt a blur of worry and hope. 

 

“Hey, what's up?” When Blak hesitated, Lance playfully nudged her mind. “Have you guys been gossiping about my childishness? Really I feel that's something to celebrate too, but to each their own.”

 

Black huffed, and Lance could almost feel the puff of air, before sombering. She hummed, and Lance listened, smile slowly slipping off his lips. Then, when Black finished her explanation, Lance shot to his feet, desperate in his dash for the door. 

 

“We gotta tell the others!” Lance shouted, back, breathless, his heart flipping and elation filling his veins. 

 

Black barked after him, causing Lance to stumble and pause. He slowly crept back to the hanger, confused and pouting. Black whispered to him, and Lance came forward again. 

 

“I get that, but if you’re right, then-” 

 

Black lowered herself, opening her powerful jaw. Lance took a deep breath, ducking in and sitting at the pilot seat without complaint. Black started to purr, and Lance’s muscles unwound. He slumped. 

 

“Black, we need him back. Even if you’re not sure, we need to try.”

 

And they would, Black reassured. But first, Lance would have to do something for her. 

 

Lance sighed. “Alright. What’s the thing?”

 

After a few moments of communication, Lance closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. He reached for the connections he had with his lions, finding the two threads. He was surprised to see three other thin, untouchable strands of red green and yellow. He’d investigate that later. But for now, Lance turned his attention to the two that shone brightly. Blue rubbed her mind against his curiously, wrapping herself around him and Black. Black tried to shoo her, but Blue held firm. She realized what was happening quickly, and started protesting. 

 

Lance is supposed to do this with me first, she whined. 

 

I wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t important, Black responded. 

 

Blue growled, wrapping around Lance tighter. Lance couldn’t try to soothe either of them, though he wanted to. He felt his conscious mind slip away, and his unconscious mind step forward. It started to… Lance could only describe it as merge with the bonds. Lance could feel Black start to panic. He wasn’t supposed to do this with two lions, she worried. Blue on the other hand huffed that she damn well should be included, Lance was her paladin first. Black, bond howling, tried carefully to untangle herself from the process. Blue, surrounding and strengthening the connection, was impassable. Black couldn’t find an exit. With a final, furious roar, Black slammed her mind into Lance’s. 

 

Lance jolted forwards, choking on his breath. He doubled over coughing and hacking, trying to find some semblance of a rhythm. After he regained his breathing, Lance realized he was sitting on a floor. Well, Lance thought it was a floor at least. It was hard to tell. He glanced around, becoming more and more confused by the darkness around him. 

 

“Uh, guys?” His voice echoed strangely. “ _ Sirena? Cielito?  _ Anybody?”

 

The silence answered him. 

 

Lance tried reaching out for the bonds that always accompanied him. They were faint, so faint Lance couldn’t communicate with either of his lions, but there. Lance’s breath shuddered with relief. 

 

“Okay. Okay, I’ve got this. Survival training says to stay in place until someone finds you, and create smoke signals and such.” Lance gave a look around himself. “Fat load of good that does me here. Wherever ‘here’ is.”

 

Lance supposed he should get up, try exploring. If there was anything to explore. With a sigh, he started committing to the action of standing. Then, there was a shift, tug, pull and twist in Lance’s gut that dizzied and disorientated him. He was standing. He hadn’t actually moved. Lance stood still, breath held, trying to understand what just happened. 

 

“... Did I just displace myself?” 

 

That was kind of cool. But he had to be sure that’s what happened and he hadn’t forgotten that he stood up. He tended to do that sometimes in the morning. Lance dug around in his pockets, taking out a piece of paper with a bun of small sections ripped off (he may have been spitballing everyone and went down to the hangers to hide). He ripped off another part, and put it down. He then walked a few feet away, and turned back to look at the paper. 

 

“So, I just have to… want to go over there?” Lance mused.

 

It didn’t seem too difficult. So he wanted. He stared at the paper and wanted with all his might to go over there. He put his fingers to his temples and concentrated very hard. After a few moments of being tense and staring at the paper, he relaxed and sighed. 

 

“This is getting stupid. I’ll try again later, after I figure out where this is.”

 

He went to go get the paper, body about to move, and felt the same shift tug pull twist in his stomach he had the first time. After blinking away the fog in his head, Lance looked down. The paper was at his feet. 

 

“Awesome,” he whispered, bending down and picking the paper up. 

 

Too bad he still had no idea how to do that willingly. Lance sighed, stuffing the paper back in his pocket. He glanced around again, but everything was still dark. But it was more like there was no colour to reflect, really, because Lance could see himself perfectly. Even the paper had been visible when he’d put it down and walked a bit. It was like he was standing in a never ending void that lead to nowhere on all sides. 

 

“I can move and get somewhere at least,” Lance mused, “but like, would that… mess anything up?”

 

Lance’s voice echoed slightly, now that Lance listened. It made the place feel more empty. 

 

“... Won't know until I try.” Lance closed his eyes, spun around until he was dizzy, then stopped and looked at the direction he was facing. It looked like all the other ways. “Let's go.”

 

Walking around, it turned out, didn't really change anything. Lance could feel himself moving, sometimes warping, but he didn't really  _ feel  _ it. Like, he was moving, but his feet didn't really touch down on ground and his body didn't get tired. It was strange. He tried several times to tug on his connection to Blue and Black, but neither responded. Frustrated, lost, and alone, Lance continued his trek through ‘The Land That Kinda Doesn't Exist’ as he deemed it. 

 

At some point, between warps, Lance could see something in the distance. It was much too small for Lance to identify it, but the prospect of something different caused his heart to stutter. With an excited grin, Lance started warping closer. 

 

The closer Lance got, the more defined the shapes became. They were moving, warping in a similar fashion to Lance. They’d get close, then dart apart in some odd dance. Lance started moving slower when he saw it was some kind of battle. He hesitated. He didn’t have any weapons, or an idea of who was the bad guy here, but he had to help somehow. Lance took a deep breath, then moved forward. 

 

When Lance started to be able to see details, he lagged. The two people fighting, they looked like… Lance warped closer. No, no they were. It was unmistakable. 

 

It was Shiro and Zarkon. 

 

Lance froze, watching Shiro with wide eyes. He looked, well, battle worn, maybe a little tired, but other than that he was fine. There was a light in his eyes, a low rage, as he charged Zarkon. His metal arm was glowing. He thrust it forward, but Zarkon warped out of the way. He appeared only a couple inches away, arm prepared to backhand Shiro. 

 

Lance shouted a warning. Shiro’s head whipped in his direction, eyes blowing wide when he saw Lance. His mouth opened, the beginnings of Lance’s name escaping, Zarkon’s arm about to connect with his head. 

 

Lance felt a strong pull in his gut, and suddenly he was sitting back in Black. He gasped for breath, shooting forward, hands scrambling at the controls as he almost smacked his forehead right into them. He felt Blue and Black, both of their bonds fully pressing against his mind. He had to ignore their concern for a few moments, the change was so disorientating. After taking a few moments to breathe and clear his head, he spoke. 

 

“What was that?”

 

Black, remorseful, explained that she had tried to guide him to the place he had just been but more carefully and with a way to get back when he wanted to. Blue’s unexpected interruption had made the process unstable. Blue, guilty, but still annoyed, grumbled that she should have been the one to do it with Lance first since he was her paladin. 

 

“I…” Lance trailed off, rubbing his temple. “I saw Shiro. And Zarkon. I don’t… Is that where he’s been this entire time?”

 

Black gave a sad confirmation. 

 

Lance sat for a moment. Then, he pushed himself up, ignoring the head rush and stumbling to the exit. “I have to tell the others.”

 

Black let him out, silently agreeing. 

 

Lance ran. 

 

* * *

The control room was a bubble of frantic, tired energy. Allura and Coran were typing quickly, the other three paladins, in their armour, standing by. Everything was tense. Allura would occasionally 'tsk' and delete what she was working on, then start over. Coran ran from one panel to the other, sweat gathering on his brow. Lance observed this scene with furrowed brows. 

 

“What happened? Did the Galra attack?”

 

The bubble popped when Lance spoke, everyone spinning around. There was a moment where everyone stared at him, then Hunk and Pidge lunged at him, squeezing until Lance heard his bones crack. 

 

“Uh, guys? You okay?” Lance wheezed. 

 

Pidge pulled away, face furious, and punched his side hard. “Are WE okay? What about you?! Where have you been?! We were looking everywhere!”

 

“I was with Black.” 

 

“No, you weren’t.” Keith stepped forward, face just as furious as Pidges. He reached out, rage faltering. His hand hesitated, then he crossed his arms. “We looked over the entire castle. You just… disappeared.”

 

Lance held up the hand he could hold up, his other trapped by Hunk’s hug. “Hold up, how long have I been gone?”

 

“A day and a half.” Allura closed the screen, body more relaxed than before, but still concerned. “We’ve been searching since lunch yesterday.”

 

Lance winced. “Sorry I worried you, but there’s something more important to focus on right now.”

 

It looked like there would be some protests, then Coran spoke up. “Now that you’re back, you can tell us about what happened to you later.”

 

There was a hesitant murmur of agreement that washed over the group. Lance sent a grateful smile in Coran’s direction, then addressed everyone. 

 

“Guys,” he started, expression turning serious with the thought of what he saw, “I know where Shiro is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Thank you all for being patient. I'll try to keep a consistent update schedule. 
> 
> This series probably won't end before season 3 comes out, and probably will go into the new school semester. I will be starting another series in late August, so I'll try to update the two series' alongside each other. 
> 
> Thank you all for being with me on this journey. Over two hundred and twenty bookmarks on my series is insane! I'm so grateful for all of your support, especially all the kind comments I've received. You are all the best!
> 
> I'll see you next week~!!!


End file.
